Ochoa Werewolves
OCHOA WEREWOLF This type of werewolf has only males within their pack. Only the males change within the pack, the females carry the gene to pass on to their sons and daughters. They are one out of two of the packs only to change at the full moon. They are the second most popular pack, mostly because they breed so fast within their own population. Unlike the IDES; they can’t be changed by a simple bite. The gene is grown within them. The OCHOA werewolves originate in Alaska and have stayed local to Alaska for thousands of years. The OCHOA’s sight can take on infra-red qualities to assist in hunting and in times when they need to protect their community. The pack can community in short commands telepathically to each other. They have a much longer life span than the IDES werewolves and can live up to 200-300 years. They are the only pack that can half shift. Origins These werewolves were said to have begun in the early 15th century. When a OCHOA Werewolf shape shifts from human to other, their muscles expand in size as their strength increase. No member of the pack has the same coloured glowing eyes and indeed, a colour can be passed down to the next in genealogy. In their supernatural state, their sight can take on infra-red qualities to assist in hunting. Their hand and toenails increase in size and thickness, as their teeth become elongated and sharper. This breed of Werewolf is always male, with fourteen in the pack - no more and no less. When a pack member dies, a human male from the tribe is ‘changed’, becoming a werewolf on the next full moon. It has become evident that the OCHOA Werewolf gene is inherited in only all males of the tribe. They become Blood thirsty as soon as they have become the werewolf and need to hunt as the wolf ~in the pack~ to sustain their strength and their speed. After tasting the blood of their mate, they can track their female's scent over large distances, sometimes up to thousands of kilometres. The OCHOA Werewolf pack is empathic and can communicate with each other in wolf form. They are empathically connected to each members of the pack since there are only ever fourteen members it allowed the telepathy to be more attuned. They can also sense when they’re mate is in trouble or when they are close by. Every full moon, the pack hunts together to sustain their hunger and keep themselves strong as a pack. OCHOA Werewolves hunt large in Alaska, such as caribou, moose, grizzly, black bear, Dall sheep or whatever else they could find. However, they are so attuned to their environment, they can sense when numbers are low and move on to hunt other quarry. They will also wean if they're separated from their pack or mate. When this occurs, the sign is severe depression where the OCHOA Werewolf may lose their will to live and die in their sleep, even if they're not elderly. However, they have an unusually long lifespan, which can reach up to 200-300 years. They do not become elderly until surpassing their hundredth birthday. But even in old age, they retain their supernatural strength when they shape shift from human to other. This is due to the bloodlust, as they continue to hunt every full moon, until death. If they stop hunting and refuse to turn into the wolf ~ after a certain age ~ another werewolf from the pack will be pushed to change and the other wolf will become dormant. This breed is supernaturally fast healers; however, like all Werewolves, they are severely allergic to silver. This breed can recover from most injuries, although not all. In supernatural form, if one is shot in the head and heart by a normal bullet, there is a fifty percent chance that they will recover. However, if one was riddled with a multitude of bullets, they can die. As many of the other breeds would as well. Abilities Half Shift Bloodlust while in wolf form Infa-red vision while hunting or protect the tribe. Telepathy while in the wolf form